


one, two, three...

by trinasmendel



Series: trindel as parents: a thread [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, guess who's still too lazy for tags, oopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: Trina and Mendel become parents. Oh boy.part three of five to seven minutesi promise i'll go back and tag these later (no i won't)
Relationships: Cordelia & Trina (Falsettos), Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Trina
Series: trindel as parents: a thread [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043076
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	one, two, three...

Trina screamed. What else could she do, really? The world around her was a blur.

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!”

She relaxed, head falling back onto Mendel’s shoulder, who was ghostly pale. His face was almost as white as his hand, which she was squeezing, slowly draining the blood from his fingertips, causing a buzzing sensation that made him squirm. He still didn’t care, he was going to help Trina through this, even if it meant her crushing all the bones in his right hand. 

“Alright, again. You’re doing so good!” The kind nurse smiled down at Trina, who in turn somehow managed a smile back through her erratic breathing. 

“One, two, three-”

Trina tried to relax the muscles in the rest of her body, focusing on pushing. Soon enough, the world blurred around her again, and it was only when the nurse cheerfully cried “Ten!” that her head stopped swimming.

Cordelia, who had a hand on her shoulder, gave her a small rub and a thumbs up. Whizzer stood at the end of the bed, utterly disgusted and green in the face. But still, he stood, rubbing Trina’s knee, lifting her leg when the nurse directed him to.

Marvin and Jason waited not-so-patiently outside. Jason crawled into his father’s lap.

“Is it gonna be a boy or a girl, Dad?”

“I’ve no clue, Jase. But Mom is doing a great job, and she’ll be done soon.”

Jason winced as the sound of his mother’s screaming pierced his ears yet again.

“She doesn’t sound like she’s doing a great job…” He looked at his father with wide eyes. Marvin knew he was scared for Trina, which was sweet and also slightly crazy. Jason had seemed to take over the role of his mother’s caretaker when his parent’s marriage had gotten bad, making sure she ate and slept, convincing Mendel to propose, watching over her as best as he could. He was extremely mature for his age, Marvin thought. If only he could act as grown-up as his son.

Trina’s groans escaped through the door as doctors bustled in and out.

She let out a huge sigh as the doctor reached ten again, relaxing her iron grip on Mendel’s hand slightly. He still held her like she would disappear at any moment. 

“Alright, I think we’re gonna have a baby on the next push!” The doctor gave her a small smile, and then returned her attention to the child that was slowly making it’s way into the world.

This couldn’t be over soon enough, Trina thought. 

The nurse began counting.

“One!”

She felt Cordelia’s hand on her shoulder.

“Two!”

She felt Whizzer’s hand on her knee.

“Three!”

She felt the doctors moving around the room.

“Four!”

She felt the incessant beeping of all the machines in the room reach her ears.

“Five!”

She felt air rushing from her lungs as she channeled all the energy she had.

“Six!”

She felt her vision go blurry again.

“Seven!”

She felt Mendel’s arms around her.

“Eight!”

His breath on her neck.

“Nine!”

His hand in hers.

“Ten!”

Release. And relief.

She heaved a great breath and collapsed back against her husband’s chest.

She had done it.

Tears flooded her eyes, and she could hear Mendel sniffling behind her as the baby was placed onto her chest.

“Oh-” she cooed at the little girl, who was crying and flailing it’s arms. Mendel’s hand squeezed hers now, both of them crying and wiping each other’s tears. 

“We did it, baby,” Trina smiled tiredly at him, “A ‘mini-Trina,’ just like you said you wanted.”

Mendel couldn’t even speak. All he could do was pepper Trina with kisses, trying to say ‘I love you’ and ‘thank you’ and all the other words that his lips could not form. She giggled, and shifted onto her side as the doctors took the baby away to be cleaned.

“You’re a dad!”

“Oh my god, Trina! You did it!”

Soon, the child was returned to her parents. Trina and Mendel stared happily at the newest part of their little family, and she opened her eyelids, revealing bright-blue irises and the curiosity of a small puppy.

“She has your eyes, darling!” Trina exclaimed, turning her head back to Mendel to compare.

“She has your face…” Mendel ran his hand through Trina’s hair again. 

Trina looked over at Whizzer. 

“Would you like to hold her?”


End file.
